


Giggles

by MandyPrintz



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: Far too long after you've been stood up for a date, you decide to give up hope and call it a night, but not before a handsome stranger who can't stop laughing (and making you laugh) jumps in and fills the empty seat across from you.Originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring some of my old works from tumblr to AO3 in preparation to shut down my writing blog. 
> 
> This was originally posted on tumblr in March of 2016.

_ Up at the door. Down at your phone. Left to survey the other tables. Right into the pity filled eyes of the waiter.  _

Sighing, you let your eyes wander the restaurant again, following the rotation you’d made a habit of since your date was only ten minutes late. Now, nearly 40 minutes after you were supposed to meet him, it’s almost more safe to give up hope than to keep on waiting. At first you worried that something had gone wrong, a death in the family, a car accident on the way there, some freak accident at work? But no, the last time you logged onto OKCupid to see if you missed a message from him, it said he was active online. 

At the 45 minute mark, you decide enough is enough and throw a ten on the table for the waiter’s troubles, planning to head out. Except nearly ever person in this restaurant saw you enter alone, look hopefully at the door, and stay alone for the length of their entire meal. You know everyone is already judging you, but leaving at this point is just downright pathetic. You can feel far too many eyes on you when you stand, pushing your chair out and gritting your teeth against the embarrassment that’s already setting in. 

Before you can take a step away from the table, however, a frantic man with wild hair and a baggy leather jacket slides into the seat across from you, quite dramatically shouting, “Babe! I am so sorry I’m late! Traffic was just  _ soooo _ awful coming from the office!” Then, when you sit down he continues, lowering his voice, “Hey, sorry, I’m Danny. I uh, I noticed you’ve been alone for quite some time.” When Danny offers a gentle smile following his rant, it’s wide and genuine, bringing out the laugh lines and crows feet around his eyes, and it just seems so kind that it makes you want to stay. “By the way, whoever stood  _ you _ up is a damn fool.” 

You can feel the blush rise to your cheeks when you respond only with your name, then laugh and add, “So Danny, are you just some sort of blind date vigilante? Sitting in restaurant lobbies and waiting for someone to get stood up?” 

He gasps dramatically, hand to his heart with a look of shock, “I’ll have you know I happened to be picking up dinner after work.” 

“And that’s how you noticed I was alone for  _ so long _ ?” 

“They were taking too long on the takeout!” Danny defends with a laugh, “and plus, you’re honestly too beautiful to be sitting alone like that.” 

“Oh, no, I--” You cut yourself off with a soft laugh, hiding your face with your hands when you feel yourself blush even harder. 

“Oh God,” a fit of nervous giggles escapes the man in front of you, “you’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed.” 

Your response is interrupted by the waiter approaching to take your order, looking more than relieved that your date finally showed up. Not that Danny was your intended date, but what does the waiter really care when he’ll still get a tip, right?

Throughout the meal, Danny tells you about his job as a YouTube content creator (you secretly make a mental note to check out the shows he mentions) as well as the other perks of working where he does. He asks in detail about your job and hobbies, which you gladly tell, and he even suggests that if your would-be date tries to contact you again you respond with, “poop emojis. Poop emojis out the wazoo.” You talk hobbies, pets, passions, weather, everything under the sun, and one constant through the conversation is the stream of giggles from both of you. Sure, one shouldn’t really call a grown man’s laugh a giggle, but that really is the only way to describe the rapid fire, nervous laugh that followed every lame joke or overdone pick up line he uttered. 

Plates pushed to the middle of the table when you finished, you and Danny both lean on the table to continue the conversation, leaning in with interest. 

The waiter appears to take your plates, asking, “and will this be on one bill or two tonight?”

You insist on two just as Danny says one. 

With a stern glare to the man opposite you, you smile at the waiter, “Two would be great, please.”

He starts to walk away, but Danny calls after him, “If you print two I’m paying both anyway!”

When the waiter rolls his eyes, the pair of you continue laughing, and when he returns with two bills, placing them in the middle of the table with a “figure it out yourselves,” you have to bite your lip to keep from straight up laughing in his face.

“Danny, please,” you say after a calming breath, “you've already saved my ass once tonight, the least I can do is cover our dinners.”

“Funny story about that,” he claims, snatching up both tickets before you could grab them. With that giant grin, he continues, “Don't care.” You pout across the table at him and he laughs again. “If I remember correctly, someone was supposed to take you out to dinner tonight, and since he flaked out - or she, I'm not judging - I did. My treat.”

You don't argue this time, but duck your head to hide the rapidly forming blush with your hair as he signs the bottom of the bill. “Fine.”

“That's more like it!” He points at you triumphantly with an even bigger goofy smile. He continues, bumping into your shoulder lightly as you walk to the parking lot, “so did you have any after dinner plans with the fool? Or were you just planning to go with the flow?” 

“Well,” you pause next to your car, and Dan continues walking until he hears you giggle from a few feet behind him. He turns quickly and takes two exaggerated long strides to stand by your side again. “I have to get to work really early in the morning, so it was supposed to be just dinner but…” you trail off, half not knowing exactly how to phrase what you wanted to say, half hoping he would say it for you. After a moment of Danny watching you with careful, hopeful eyes, you settle on, “but I was hoping to get a second date with him? Now, though, he’s blown that chance.” 

Danny seems to take a moment to collect his thoughts as well, the smile never leaving his face. Finally, he picks up where you left off and points at his face as he speaks, “What about a second date with this fool? A real one. One that won't start with you getting stood up by the dumbest asshole I've never met.” 

“I think on one condition, that would sound incredible.” You pull out your phone and hand it over. Hoping he’d catch the drift and enter his phone number. 

He does, and as he’s typing, “lay it on me, girl.” 

“I pay for this one,” you offer, “as a thank you for saving me from utter humiliation tonight.”

His eyes narrow playfully as he hands the phone back, “you've got yourself a deal.” You want to kiss him, but before you can get into your own head about it, he pulls you in for a surprisingly tight hug, ending it with a soft kiss to your forehead. He smiles warmly as he walks away with a wave, and calls, “make sure to text me so I have your number though!”

Once safe in your car, you send a quick message to the new number labeled Danny Sexbang (you have to roll your eyes at the name). A single poop emoji.


End file.
